


It's not whether you win or lose

by Noblehunter



Series: Misuse of Rock Paper Scissors [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Job, Frottage, Keith has feelings about getting naked, M/M, Nudity, PWP, Shiro has been handed an opportunity and isn't going to miss it, Stripping, strip rock/paper/scissors, thinking is a free action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: With the Castle of Lion stranded in deep space, Lance suggests a game of strip poker to pass the time. Before the game can get going, everyone except Keith and Shiro gets called away. Since it's just the two of them, Shiro suggests strip rock, paper, scissors instead.





	It's not whether you win or lose

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/cronosA1803/status/1151146308071129088?s=19)
> 
> Beta'd by the excellent [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest). All mistakes remaining are my own.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about his breathing. Cursing Lance under his breath helped a little more. He tried to tell himself that this was just a silly game. He and Shiro would have a little fun pretending to strip and it would be no big deal. That’s all Lance had meant when he’d suggested strip poker before disappearing with Hunk and Pidge to help Coran fix the castle. Keith was a little suspicious of how quickly Allura had vanished afterwards. But he couldn’t come up with a good reason to back down after Shiro suggested strip rock, paper, scissors since it was just the two of them. 

They were just kidding around. 

“Need another moment?” Shiro asked. 

Pulling on his gloves, Keith turned to face Shiro. They were standing in front of two ends of the Castle's curved couches. It was a little far apart for a traditional game of rock, paper, scissors but they had plenty of room to take off their clothes.

“I’m ready,” he said. “You ready to lose?” That was the proper tone to set. Not Shiro’s concern and veiled invitation to back out. This was just like a hover bike race. 

It looked like Keith had snuck in an advantage with the gloves. Keith smirked at Shiro’s frown when he saw the extra clothes. Otherwise, they seem easily matched: jacket, shirt, boots, pants, underwear. Unless Shiro was wearing an undershirt but Keith didn’t remember ever seeing him wear one. Given how often Shiro ended up shirtless, maybe he should have more layers above his waist. Not that Keith would complain about the view. 

“On three?” Shiro’s frown had changed to a confident smile. 

“On three,” Keith agreed. 

There was a strategy to rock, paper, scissors, Keith knew. If Pidge ever heard about this, they’d probably spend hours researching it just to make sure they could win any match. Keith had no idea how people strategized. He was counting on having paid more attention to Shiro than Shiro had paid to him. No matter how much of an interest Shiro had taken in him, Keith was always one of many. But there’d been no one to distract Keith from Shiro. 

“One,” they said together.

Keith knew he was more mercurial than Shiro. He was less predictable more unstable. 

“Two.”

Since Shiro couldn’t anticipate what Keith was going to do, he was going to revert to his instincts. Keith had this round easily.

“Three!”

Shiro threw down his fist. Keith, his open hand. 

Rock versus Paper.

“Got you!” Keith said. 

“You did,” Shiro said, shrugging out of his jacket. He folded it and put it on the couch beside him. “Next time won’t be so easy.”

Keith was already overthinking the combinations of ‘I know that he knows that I know that he knows.’ To distract himself from the pointless spiral of speculation, he allowed himself to enjoy the way Shiro’s t-shirt stretched over his pecs and biceps. Normally, Keith tried not to ogle his mentor/leader/best friend but the whole point of the game was to look, wasn’t it? Unless it was to show. Keith stuffed that thought into a box. 

“One.”

Since the definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result, Shiro probably wouldn't throw rock.

"Two."

Paper or scissors? Paper would lose to scissors, which Keith had played last time. Damn it.

"Three." 

Scissors versus Scissors.

"Damn," Keith said. "I thought I had you."

"I guess I'm unpredictable," Shiro smirked. 

Shiro smirking in a t-shirt was just unfair. 

"One," Keith said. 

"Impatient to start losing?" Shiro asked.

"Two," Keith continued, glaring at Shiro. 

Switch or stay? Shiro had just switched. This was too stressful.

"Three." 

Shiro had an open hand. Keith had a fist.

Paper versus Rock.

"I told you."

Keith leaned back and raised his eyebrows. He peeled his gloves off and tossed them at Shiro. 

"I'm still one up on you."

"For now."

One.

Two.

Three.

Rock versus Rock.

One.

Two.

Three.

Scissors versus Scissors.

One. 

Two.

Three.

Paper versus Scissors. 

"Finally," Keith muttered. He pulled his jacket off and dropped it on the couch. He suppressed the urge to pose like Lance.

"Happy to lose?" Shiro asked.

"I just hate indecisive results," Keith said. Was it his imagination or was Shiro ogling him?

He was just going to focus on the game. Logic was hopeless. He narrowed his eyes at Shiro. Shiro stared back at him.

"One."

Shiro's eyes failed to reveal any secret plan for rock paper scissors. 

"Two." 

Was there a glimmer of something else in Shiro's grey eyes? 

"One."

Fuck.

Paper versus Scissors. Keith was late.

"Forfeit."

"You cheated," Keith accused.

"Were my eyes distracting?" Shiro said innocently. 

Keith pulled off his boots, balancing awkwardly one on foot and then the other. He set them down with emphasis.

"I'm winning."

"For now."

"Cocky."

Damn, looking into Shiro's eyes had been stupid. Now he was losing. Keith hated losing. He normally hated losing. Except this time, he was feeling very conflicted. Which was weird because he didn't want to be naked in front of Shiro. Not that he wanted to see Shiro naked. This was just a game. That he was going to win.

“One.”

Keith inhaled. Nerves were a distraction. 

“Two.” 

Muscles relaxed, he committed to the outcome. On his next loss, he’d have to take off his shirt or pants. So be it. 

“Three.”

Rock versus Scissors. 

Relief was a natural reaction to winning what was basically a game of chance. Keith exhaled slowly and looked over to Shiro. 

With a wicked smile, Shiro pulled his t-shirt over his head. Keith’s mouth went dry as Shiro’s scarred skin and broad muscles came into view. He swallowed. He’d seen Shiro shirtless before but never with an excuse to look. Shiro finished taking off his shirt, folded it, and put it in the couch. He propped a hand on his hip. Keith took a step forward and then stopped himself. There was still a game to play. 

“Why not boots?” Keith had to force the question past his dry throat. 

“I thought it was a little hot in here,” Shiro said. 

Keith shivered, but not because it was cold. 

“One.” 

Would Shiro take off his boots next? Or would he somehow get his pants off even with boots on?

“Two.” 

Keith suddenly wanted to see Shiro in his underwear. He knew they’d be tight-fitting boxer briefs, perfect for showing off Shiro’s package and thighs. 

“Three.” 

Paper versus Paper.

Keith cursed and Shiro just smirked. 

“One.” 

The anticipation was going to kill Keith. He needed someone to take off more clothes. 

“Two.” 

He felt his cheeks burn. He wanted to strip for Shiro. He wanted to stop this idiotic game. 

“Three.” 

Rock versus Rock.

“Looks like we’re on the same wavelength,” Shiro said quietly, half-smiling. 

“Are you going to forfeit?” Keith asked. If Shiro gave up, Keith could, too. 

“I’m going to win,” Shiro said. “Feel free to show me what you’ve got though.”

Keith bared his teeth in defiance and frustration. 

“One.” 

The invitation in Shiro’s voice made Keith’s blood boil. It sounded like he wanted to see Keith naked. 

“Two.” 

It was time to stop lying to himself. Keith accepted it wasn’t just about winning. 

“Three.”

Rock versus Scissors. 

Shiro took off his goddamned boots. 

“I’m sorry,” he said with false sincerity. “Did I get your hopes up?”

Keith knew he was supposed to act uninterested in Shiro’s possible nudity; that all he was interested in was the game. Fuck that. 

“I thought you wanted to show off.” 

Shiro flexed his arms. “I am.”

“So much for modesty,” Keith quipped. 

“One.”

Pants or shirt? Keith had a moment of crisis. Which item should he take off next?

“Two.”

Shirt would leave him matching Shiro, but his shirt fell past his waist. That had possibilities. 

“Three.”

Paper versus Scissors. 

He was so close to getting Shiro’s pants off. Steeling himself, Keith took a breath and tried to match Shiro’s earlier wicked grin. He slowly undid the clasp of his belt. 

Shiro stared in shock and Keith took great satisfaction from it. He snapped open his fly and let the pants fall. He took another step forward to clear his feet from the pant legs. Beneath the shirt, his growing erection strained pleasantly at his dark briefs. 

“You’re right,” Keith said, certain he was blushing from ear tips to chest. “It is getting hot in here.”

“It really is.” Shiro’s gaze remained locked on Keith’s thighs. 

“One.”

Keith couldn’t help grinning. He thought his shirt was long enough to hide his briefs completely. 

“Two.” 

It had to look like he was naked under the shirt. That thought brought his erection to full size. He clenched his fists to keep himself from pressing his hand against his crotch. 

“Three.”

Scissors versus Rock. 

Keith’s cock pulsed in his underwear. Was he actually going to do this? He glanced at Shiro to see understanding. Shiro would let Keith take the loss without making him strip down his underwear. Keith tried to look uncertain as he played with the hem of his shirt. He was going to see this through. 

Just as Shiro was about to say something, Keith slipped his finger into the waistband of his briefs and yanked them down. He took another step forward. He was almost in arms’ reach of Shiro wearing nothing but a t-shirt, and was still decently covered. 

Shiro’s eyes darkened and he stared at Keith’s shirt as if sheer intensity would give him X-Ray vision. Keith just grinned dementedly. 

“How far do you want to take this?” He asked. 

Shiro coughed lightly. “Uh, first one naked loses.”

“And then what?” Keith lifted his arms over his head and stretched. He knew he’d still be covered as the hem of his shirt rose. 

Shiro fixated. 

“I guess we could keep playing with forfeits until both of us are naked,” Shiro sounded like he was far away. 

“I guess I better come up with some then,” Keith said. 

Shiro, eyes a little glazed, didn’t respond. 

“One.” 

Keith was so fucking hard. His t-shirt just barely brushed the head of his cock. 

“Two.”

He wanted to cross the distance and just rub his cock against Shiro leg while he kissed and touched all the beautiful scars. 

“Three.”

Paper versus Rock. Except Shiro had been a heartbeat too late. 

Victory. Keith was one step closer to getting all of Shiro in front of him. Or getting his hands all over Shiro. He couldn’t decide what he’d pick as his first forfeit. Only that he was sure Shiro would be happy to do whatever he asked. 

Shiro undid his belt and stripped off his pants with an air of indifference. It was as if he wasn’t stripping down to boxer briefs in front of his best friend, with his erection straining against the fabric, a damp spot at his head. 

It was all Keith could do not to fall to his knees right then. 

Shiro’s face was flushed and the red extended almost to his nipples. His thighs were covered in a soft hair and Keith grabbed his hands and held them behind his back so he didn’t reach out to stroke Shiro’s skin. 

“Enjoying the view?” Shiro asked in a low voice. 

“Not as much as the view I’ll get when I win,” Keith tried to sound confident. He was going to win and Shiro would be his prize. 

One.

Two.

Three. 

Scissors versus Scissors. 

Was that relief or disappointment Keith felt? Better not to dwell on it. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Paper versus Rock. 

Keith stared at Shiro’s open hand in shock. He was going to be completely naked in front of Shiro. Fuck. 

“You don’t have to,” Shiro said. “It’s just a game.”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Keith said. 

The look of consternation on Shiro’s face made Keith laugh. 

“Keith, you can’t say that.”

“Of course I can.” Keith lifted the hem of his shirt slightly. “Don’t you want to see me naked?” 

The hungry look on Shiro face almost made Keith abandon the game and rip his shirt off. “Of course, Keith. I wouldn’t have agreed to this game if I didn’t.”

Keith pulled his shirt over his head. He felt Shiro’s gaze as an almost physical sensation over his entire skin. His breathing was tight in his chest and his blood pounded in his ears. It took all his self-control not to take himself in hand and chase the climax already humming in his veins. 

With a defiant look, Shiro peeled off his boxer briefs. It looked like the game was over. 

Whimpering, Keith fell to his knees in front of Shiro. He puts his hands on Shiro’s thighs and stared upward. Shiro’s cock was thick and curved slightly to the left. It stuck out from a neatly-trimmed patch of hair, and Keith was embarrassed about his own untamed hair. To cover his sudden shame, he took Shiro’s cock in hand and guided it to his mouth. 

Shiro fisted his hands in Keith’s hair. Keith moaned around Shiro’s cock. His lips were stretched tight and drool dripped from his mouth. He took as much of the shaft as he could into his mouth. 

“You don’t have to, Keith,” Shiro said. He didn’t let go of Keith’s hair. 

With one hand wrapped around the base of Shiro’s cock, Keith used the other one to fondle Shiro’s balls. They filled his hand nicely and Shiro’s moans got louder as Keith rolled them across his fingers. 

Encouraged, Keith began to suck in earnest, bobbing his head to work the whole length of Shiro’s cock with his lips and tongue. He squeezed and pulled on Shiro’s balls. He couldn’t keep himself from echoing Shiro’s groaning with his own moans. Even without anyone touching his cock, he felt like he was going to explode. 

“Fuck, Keith. Keith!” Shiro began. 

Keith pressed his face into Shiro’s pubic hair, flinched back when he felt himself gagging but forced himself back down as soon as the reflex subsided. He wanted to have as much of Shiro in his mouth as he could when Shiro finished. 

“Keith,” Shiro repeated helplessly. “Keith.”

Shiro came in a bitter flood into the back of Keith’s mouth. Keith could feel the spurts hit the back of his throat and the pulse of Shiro’s cock on his tongue. He whimpered as he kept moving his mouth and hands, trying to wring as much pleasure as possible out of the orgasm for Shiro. Keith continued the desperate motions until Shiro used his hands in Keith’s hair to pull him away. 

“Too much,” Shiro gasped. 

His face was flushed. The redness spread down his chest. Shiro’s lips were red, too, and swollen looking. He must have been biting them despite all the noise he made. Keith barely had a chance to notice this before Shiro hauled him to his feet and kissed him. 

If pressed, Keith was going to blame the sudden weakness in his knees on the hand Shiro wrapped his cock. The kiss was fierce and possessive. Shiro’s other hand pulled their bodies tight together. Keith made small noises as he ran his hands over Shiro’s scars and tried to return the kiss as best he could. 

Shiro’s hand worked Keith’s cock frantically. It must have been a difficult angle with how their bodies were pressed together. Keith helped by rutting up against Shiro’s thigh. Any embarrassment he felt about how quickly he came was swept away by the flood of pleasure. He moaned into Shiro mouth and rubbed himself off against Shiro with single-minded intensity. His own cum lubricated Shiro’s thigh and made his last thrusts agonizingly good. When he was finally spent, he broke the kiss and leaned against Shiro, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Shiro’s arms were the only thing holding him up.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered.

“Mmmm?” Words, like standing, seemed too difficult. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” 

Keith broke into giggles. “You’re asking now?”

“I couldn’t do it earlier,” Shiro explained. “But I saw you naked and came in your mouth, so I figured I’m safe to ask.”

“Hmmm,” Keith said. He wanted to be witty but couldn’t wring thoughts from his sex-sodden brain. “Okay.” 

Shiro let out a breath. “Tomorrow? Dinner at six?” 

Keith leaned back to peer worriedly at Shiro. “Only if I can sleep over. I don’t want to wait until six to go again.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

After a moment, Keith added, “I don’t want to put clothes on until then, either.”

Shiro laughed. “That can be arranged, too.”

Fin.


End file.
